Chienne
by Basmoka
Summary: Ou comment s'est déroulée la vie de Bellatrix entre dévotion, mariage, désir de vengeance et jalousie -liste non-exhaustive-. Vingt-sept ans d'adoration platonique résumés en 14 scènes et en un mot : "chienne". Parce qu'elle fut fidèle jusqu'à la fin. OS


J'avais très envie d'écrire sur Bellatrix, de retracer un peu son parcours, d'illustrer les évènements non détaillés par JKR auxquels elle a prit part (entre autre le meutre de Tonks). Pour cela j'ai parfois repris quelques dialogues des livres.

Le récit se déroule de manière chronologique, toutefois ma vision du couple Bellatrix-Rodolphus et la manière dont je dépeinds sa relation à Voldemort ne sont qu'une interprétation parmi d'autres. J'ai moi-même plusieurs hypothèses qui me séduisent à tour de rôle. Ici j'ai avant tout essayé de conserver une cohérence.

J'ai songé également qu'il serait intéressant de confronter Bellatrix à Croupton Junior... deux fanatiques... ça se repousse ou ça s'attire ? (le parallèle avec les aimants est un truc à creuser). J'ai bien envie de leur inventer une relation (assez malsaine) dans une autre fic.

Comme j'ai plein d'idées (généralement contradictoires entre elles) impliquant Bellatrix, j'envisage de commencer un petit recueil d'OS centré sur son personnage d'ici peu.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire comment, _vous_, vous envisagez les choses. Je suis très intéressée par vos opinions.

* * *

**Chienne.**

x

La première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur moi, j'ai compris. Le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer, se disloquer, se réduire à un tas de cendres fumant, ce qui était né ce jour-là demeurerait en moi pour l'éternité.

Sa mort – mais pouvait-il seulement mourir ? – la mienne, celles de mes proches et celles de ses ennemis n'y changeraient absolument rien. Je l'aimais, je l'aime, je l'aimerai avec une ferveur sans égale, déraisonnablement, quoiqu'il puisse advenir. Tuerait-il ma sœur, ma douce Cissy, sous mes yeux que mon amour pour lui n'en faiblirait pas.

Auparavant, je m'étais vautrée dans la débauche, j'avais connu la chair et ses plaisirs et en avais subi les conséquences : Mère m'avait mariée rapidement, en pensant que peut-être cela suffirait à m'assagir. Grossière erreur.

Et puis le Maître avait dit mon nom, comme ça, dans un murmure traînant : « Bellatrix. » Et depuis ce moment précis, mon corps était redevenu un sanctuaire impénétrable, un sol impossible à fouler. Vierge, une seconde fois. Quelle bassesse cela aurait été, de seulement songer à ce qu'il me touche. Le simple contact de sa paume sur mon bras me serrait le cœur (« _Je ne mérite pas qu'il me frôle._ »). Un Dieu s'était élevé du néant, et j'étais sa Prêtresse.

Fidèle.

Dans sa bouche, les trois syllabes de mon prénom prenaient un sens nouveau. Le « x » final résonnait en chuintant. Toujours, je frissonne, lorsqu'il m'appelle. J'ai l'esprit en feu, et je ne réponds plus de rien. L'effet qu'il me fait est comparable à l'Imperium, sauf que je me délecte de ce pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Il pourrait me briser, me détruire, m'anéantir que je serais heureuse ; il m'accorderait là un honneur inespéré.

J'ai vingt ans et j'aime.

x

Regardez-le, ce scolopendre. Regardez-le se tortiller à ses pieds comme un ver ! N'a-t-il donc aucune décence ? Aucune pudeur ? Aucun sens des convenances, pour se perdre ainsi en sournoises révérences ?

Osera-t-il prétendre au rôle du plus loyal ?

« J'entends bien, Bartemius, te réserver un rôle primordial dans mon ascension, déclare le Lord. »

A force de serrer les poings, des marques rosées apparaissent là où mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair.

Mon rival voit sa face perfide s'éclairer d'un sourire rêveur. Ses yeux fous brillent de reconnaissance et son dos voûté se redresse sensiblement. Il en paraît à la fois plus grand et plus famélique que jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Croupton Junior s'arrête à ma hauteur et sa posture est équivoque : il me nargue sans s'en dissimuler.

« Et bien, _Bella_, on dirait que quelque chose te contrarie ?

– Tout ce que tu dis… des mensonges ! Le statut du sang, nos droits, ce n'est pas ce qui te motive. Tu veux la puissance, rien d'autre. _Je le sais_. Et lorsqu'il comprendra quel vil personnage tu es, c'est moi qui te le ferai payer.

– Ça te plairait, hein ? » Son rictus grivois se fige, un pli sérieux barre son front lorsqu'il poursuit : « Il faudra bien que tu l'admettes un jour : tu n'es pas la seule à le servir sincèrement. » Il ricane tout bas : « Le monde en dehors de toi n'est pas uniquement constitué de rebuts et d'opportunistes. Tu n'as pas le monopole de la Vertu et du respect des vraies valeurs. »

Il y a dans son attitude quelque chose que j'ai toujours trouvé obscène. Cette manière de se pencher vers son interlocuteur, comme pour lui souffler des secrets à l'oreille, sa nuque longue et inclinée assortie d'un demi-sourire qui remonte haut une pommette et y creuse une fossette. Sa pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux livides, ses cheveux couleur de paille sèche… comment accorder sa confiance à un homme dont l'allure générale le rapproche plus du fantôme que du commun des sorciers ?

« Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, Black. Si seulement tu voulais bien l'admettre, nous pourrions être d'une efficacité redoutable. Imagines un peu : nos deux puissances combinées, plus ma ruse et ta richesse. Nous formerions un duo magnifique. Le Lord serait ravi de nous voir collaborer.

– Jamais, Croupton ! Jamais je ne ferai équipe avec toi ! »

Je le bouscule violemment. Son rire dément me poursuit dans ma fuite, se répercute sur la pierre et s'y disloque en échos innombrables.

Il ment. Il _doit_ mentir. Le Maître n'a qu'un seul véritable adorateur, et il ne peut s'agir que de moi. Inégalable en ferveur et abnégation. Moi et moi seule.

x

La sentence est prononcée.

Je me redresse et je ris aux éclats. Les chaînes mordent mes poignets, leurs regards s'arrondissent de stupeur, de crainte ou de dégoût.

Qu'ils m'emprisonnent ! Qu'ils me tuent ! Vauriens ! Vermine ! Crasse de ce monde pestilentiel ! Il n'y a que lui, vous entendez ? QUE LUI ! Vous n'êtes rien, souillures ! Vous mourrez tous de sa main, car il ne peut mourir ! La Mort elle-même s'incline devant lui, la Mort baise l'ourlet de sa robe et fuit devant tant de grandeur !

NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS, INFECTE VOMISSURE !

Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai peur ? Vous ne comprenez rien ! J'embrasserais moi-même un Détraqueur, si tel était son souhait !

Tant que je serai en vie, j'honorerai sa mémoire.

Quoi, Augusta ? Ton fils ? Ta belle-fille ? Si je regrette ? Allons ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Ils se sont opposés au Maître, et ils en ont payés le prix ! Si je regrette ! Regarde-moi, vieille femme ! Je suis son ombre ! _Sa chienne_, dis-tu ? Oui, tu as raison, Londubat, je suis sa chienne. Exactement. Mets-moi donc à terre, je me relèverai toujours pour le servir, plus fidèle que le plus fidèle des cabots. Quand il reviendra, je dresserai l'oreille, et je saliverai à la pensée de tous les traîtres qu'il me faudra châtier. Peut-être que cette fois je tuerai leur chiard, qui sait ? Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà, Newton, Nathan… non, _Neville_ _! _Neville, c'est bien ça ?

Le Ministre interrompt la discussion et un homme force la grand-mère Londubat à se rasseoir. Dommage. La douleur sur son visage a comme un goût de miel sirupeux sur mes papilles.

« Emportez-la ! »

Le brouhaha s'élève. Ils m'insultent, moi, sa Prêtresse.

Ils paieront, j'en fais la promesse.

x

Froid. Si froid.

Des cristaux de glace s'accrochent à ma chevelure. Le ciel est gris et morne. La cellule est grise et morne. Ma robe élimée est grise et morne.

J'ai un souvenir qui me gèle le cœur, plus intensément encore que ce vent glacial qui s'engouffre dans ma geôle et vient lécher ma gorge et mes mollets à découverts. Andromeda est allongée à plat ventre sur l'herbe, auréolée de lumière ; elle me sourit derrière ses paupières closes, elle s'abreuve de soleil et dit : « Je t'aime, Bella, tu sais ? ». Je lui grogne de cesser illico ce sentimentalisme. Son sourire ne vacille pas un seul instant : « Dis-le moi. Juste une fois. Peut-être que ce sera la dernière fois, Bella, la dernière fois que tu pourras me regarder bien en face et me dire que tu m'aimes. » Je crois qu'elle a des larmes dans les yeux. Je ne comprends pas – pas encore – et je réponds : « Je t'aime, Andromeda.

– Pour toujours ? demande-t-elle d'une voix bizarre. »

Je promets solennellement : « Pour toujours. »

Une semaine plus tard, elle se promenait dans les couloirs au bras d'un Poufsouffle insignifiant. Un sang-de-bourbe.

Froid. Si froid.

Comme les injures proférées. Comme son ton lorsqu'elle avait qualifié sa décision d'irrévocable. Froid comme la maison, depuis qu'elle était partie et qu'elle ne s'occupait plus d'alimenter le feu dans notre petit salon privé. Depuis, Narcissa refusait d'y entrer, malgré la collection de livres qu'elle détenait. Je me rappelle des soirées passées à la lueur des bougies, de notre sœur qui nous lisait des contes terrifiants, de Cissy qui tremblait un peu et plaquait une main contre ses lèvres et de mon exaltation, de ma fièvre quand Dave le Terrible pourfendait la jouvencelle qui lui avait préféré un seigneur voisin. Les visages jaunis par les flammes maigrelettes, vêtues de nos chemises de nuit, nous partagions les mêmes ténèbres.

Le salon des filles Black était devenu tellement vide, tellement froid sans Andromeda.

Je tremble.

Ils sont là, à guetter mes terreurs et à m'y plonger plus encore. Trois Détraqueurs. _Trois_. Le chiffre honni. Le chiffre de notre unité brisée.

Froid. Si froid.

Comme les sanglots qui m'agitent.

x

Me voilà, Maître !

J'accours ! Je me hâte à vos côtés ! Je crois que j'ai nagé, je suis trempée. Je ne sais plus. Mon avant-bras m'élance et j'exulte devant la vision plus nette du crâne et du serpent sur ma peau blême. Ô Maître, vous êtes de retour !

Rodolphus parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'aurais pu l'aimer, dans une autre vie, mais je vous aime trop, Maître, pour pouvoir scinder mon cœur en deux. Je suis vôtre.

Augusta Londubat n'a jamais été si pleine de bon sens que lorsqu'elle a tenté de m'insulter : _Chienne !_ Elle a tout compris. Je m'écrase devant vous, avec un soupir de délectation masochiste, et je n'ai plus peur ; sous votre regard, j'ai constamment cet excès d'adrénaline qui me protège de la crainte et de la prudence qu'elle engendre. Je suis vôtre, mon Lord.

Voilà que mon cœur rate un battement !

Qu'ai-je osé penser ?

Vous, mien ? Pardonnez-moi, Maître, pardonnez mon impudence. C'est que je suis si exaltée ! J'en oublie presque où est ma place. Pardonnez-moi.

« On y est, déclare Rodolphus. »

Maître, Maître, j'arrive.

A notre approche, il se lève de son fauteuil. Il se lève, pour nous… pour moi ! L'ombre d'un sourire effleure ses lèvres, le rouge de ses iris me caresse d'un regard. Serait-il heureux de me voir ?

Je tombe à genoux, un éclat extatique dans les prunelles. « Maître ! » Je mets dans mon exclamation toute la fièvre, toute la démence de mon amour démesuré.

« Bella… »

Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux. Il s'approche, se penche vers moi et passe un doigt osseux sous mon menton pour lever mon visage vers le sien. Il doit y voir quelque chose qui lui plait car son sourire s'accentue.

« Bella, j'ai une mission pour toi.

– Oui, Maître. Tout ce que vous voulez, Maître. »

Il renvoie Rodolphus d'un geste de main indolent, comme s'il oubliait soudain les années qu'il avait passé en prison à cause de son allégeance et les épreuves qu'il avait dû affronter pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Je suis seule avec mon Dieu dans la vaste salle.

« Relève-toi, Bellatrix. »

Il m'invite à prendre place sur un fauteuil en face du sien. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait preuve de tant de familiarité. Une petite table basse se dresse entre nous deux. Je me sens comme une fillette devant faire face à ses premiers émois amoureux, j'ai le dos droit, les mains sagement posées sur les genoux. Je ne dois pas lui déplaire.

J'écoute ses directives et ponctue ses injonctions d'approbations serviles (« Oui, Maître. Bien sûr, Maître. Tout à fait, Maître. ») puis il me prie de revenir le lendemain, pour peaufiner les détails du plan avec Avery et Dolohov. Je m'apprête à franchir les larges portes lorsqu'il me rappelle.

« Tu es mon plus grand lieutenant, Bellatrix. »

Déjà il se détourne pour discuter avec Nagini. Les compliments du Lord sont précieux mais ce genre de déclaration relève presque du fantasme. Mon cœur cogne, mon sang pulse, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud. Je pleure et je ris tout à la fois.

Par _lieutenant_, il nous met presque sur un pied d'égalité, il loue ma valeur. Il n'est plus question de _serviteur_, je suis au-dessus de cela. Je suis son armée, je suis son bras-droit. Je suis la baguette qui parle en son nom glorieux.

Par _plus grand_, il récompense mon dévouement qui n'a jamais failli, ma foi totale en son jugement, mon empressement à exécuter ses ordres et à mater les parasites impurs du monde sorcier.

Par _mon_, il déclare que je suis sienne.

Maître, je suis vôtre. Maître, Maître, Maître. Pour toujours et à jamais, je suis vôtre.

x

La jalousie est une chose terrible. Elle ronge comme de l'acide, noue les boyaux, déchire l'âme. La jalousie donne aux aliments un goût de cendre ; elle dévore tout : l'appétit, le sommeil, le plaisir de se lever à l'aube et de savoir sa journée bien remplie.

Elle nous fait nous retourner dans les grands draps froids, encore et encore, des millions de fois par nuit. Elle nous pousse dans les bras de l'homme qui partage notre couche, celui auquel on se refuse ordinairement. Elle nous incite à nous montrer faibles, à chercher la consolation dans une étreinte muette qui ne nous inspirera plus que honte et mépris quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le soleil éclairera la chambre et les deux formes nues enlacées.

« Pourquoi ? demande Rodolphus, au matin. »

J'ai envie de lui répondre de se taire mais je n'y parviens pas. Je le respecte trop pour cela.

Il se redresse sur le lit et les rayons s'égarent sur son torse. Il possède une sorte de charme animal avec sa musculature massive, ses traits francs et la dureté de son regard sombre. Sa toison brune a perdu de son éclat, depuis Azkaban, et les courbes de son visage sont plus austères encore, mais quand je le regarde je vois toujours l'adolescent, le binôme de potions, le grand frère protecteur qu'il était lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

Il caresse mon épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Tu restes sa préférée. »

Il sourit doucement et attrape la robe de sorcier qui traîne sur le plancher. Je reste silencieuse, estomaquée qu'il me comprenne si bien, malgré notre relation basée sur les non-dits, les aventures extraconjugales de son côté et mon adoration platonique de l'autre.

« Et même si ça t'es égal, moi je t'aime, Bellatrix.

– Tu es bien à plaindre dans ce cas.

– Certes. » Il se penche pour embrasser ma joue. « Mais ta situation est moins enviable encore. »

x

Croupton est mort mais cela ne change rien.

Il y a toujours un obstacle, toujours une présence indésirable à ses côtés, qui me relègue fatalement à un rôle de second plan. Le Maître m'oublie quand l'immonde traître ouvre la bouche. La nuque raide, debout derrière lui, il supervise les opérations, prodigue nombre de suggestions que je ne peux que qualifier d'astucieuses, et me voilà qui m'efface du paysage. Le temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres prêtait une oreille attentive à mes propositions est bel et bien révolu. Je ne suis plus qu'un agent de terrain, engagé pour tuer – et j'y prends plaisir, ce n'est pas le problème. J'y prends plaisir et je donne le maximum de moi-même pour m'attirer à nouveau ses faveurs, mais rien de ce que je peux faire ne rivalise avec les idées grandioses de Severus Rogue.

Mais moi je connais la vérité. Je l'ai percé à jour.

Derrière son rideau de cheveux gras, de part et d'autres de son nez proéminant, au fond des abysses de son regard sombre… il y a une flamme qui brûle. Une flamme qui n'a rien à faire là. Un tourbillon amer de regrets, un feu d'amour déçu et un reflet incisif, tranchant, miroitant, qui réclame vengeance. Contre qui cette menace était-elle dirigée ? Potter, diraient certains. Mais s'il avait s'agit du gamin, il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps : ce regard promet la mort à celui qui s'est attiré son courroux.

Ce n'est pas Potter. Ce n'est pas Potter et je crains pour mon Maître.

« Tu peux nous laisser, Bella. »

J'ouvre la bouche. Je dois le mettre en garde. Je dois réveiller sa méfiance. Je dois…

« Bellatrix ? questionne-t-il et son agacement tangible réduit à néant ma tentative.

– Bien, Maître. Pardonnez-moi, je vous laisse. »

Il pivote vers le traître et c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Arrivée dans le couloir, je vacille sur mes jambes tremblantes et me laisse glisser au sol. Je clos les paupières. Le froid qui m'enveloppe est semblable à celui qui entourait Azkaban. C'est la fraîcheur des espoirs brisés. Cette fois-ci, le Maître ne m'écoutera pas. C'est à moi de veiller sur lui.

« _Chienne_, a-t-on dit pour me qualifier. »

Je serai bête de garde, dressée sur mon séant pour protéger l'homme qui me nourrit de meurtres et m'élève selon les règles de pureté et d'orgueil propres à notre race. Je l'accompagnerai partout, où qu'il aille, les crocs en avant, prête à mordre, à lacérer, à tuer pour sa survie. Et dès que Rogue m'en fournira le prétexte, je l'éliminerai. Ainsi je regagnerai ma place et je préserverai le Lord du danger qu'il représente.

x

La fille tombe des gradins et roule mollement, comme un jouet désarticulé. Sa tête cogne sur la pierre, marche après marche tandis que sa chevelure rose s'éparpille tout autour de son visage.

Ma langue claque contre mon palais en signe de satisfaction.

Et il avance vers moi, se penche pour éviter un Avada Kedavra, crie quelque chose au mioche. Azkaban ne l'a pas raté lui non plus. Ses traits sont plus durs, ses joues creusées. Bizarrement, avec sa masse de cheveux sombres et sa barbe éparse, il me rappelle l'oncle Orion. En plus négligé.

Je chantonne à son attention « cousin ! » et part dans un grand éclat de rire mauvais. Il me scrute avec au fond des yeux une haine renouvelée tandis que, me délectant à l'avance, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Je vais pouvoir l'abattre, lui, le traître. Celui qui a traîné le nom de ma famille dans la boue. L'infâme rebut. L'insecte.

D'un bond il m'a rejointe sur l'estrade. Viens, viens, approche, viens danser avec moi. La danse de la mort. Tu n'en sortiras pas vivant, cousin, je peux te l'assurer.

Un jet de lumière fuse. Je me coule sur la droite et l'évite aisément. Je le teste. Feinte à droite. Je tournoie. Sort. Tu l'évites. Ta baguette fend l'air – vaine tentative. Regarde, sur ta gauche ! Ah ! Joli coup, je dois le reconnaître ! Tu n'as pas perdu de ta dextérité ! C'est bien… le triomphe n'en sera que meilleur.

Mais fini de jouer !

« Endoloris ! »

Tu te baisses et… non. Oserais-tu… _rire_ ?

« Allons, tu peux faire mieux ça ! »

L'écho répète ta pique à l'infini. C'en est trop !

Je réitère l'attaque. L'éclair te frappe de plein fouet, tes lèvres sont toujours incurvées, entrouvertes et ton rire n'a pas complètement cessé, mais tes yeux, oh ! tes yeux honnis, s'arrondissent sous la surprise. Tu as perdu, cousin.

J'ai gagné.

Et tu tombes en arrière. Je bois la scène, j'exulte. Tes bras s'agitent vaguement mais l'équilibre te fait défaut, le voile s'écarte et l'arcade t'avale. Un vent invisible secoue le rideau et déjà il retombe, recouvre ce qu'il reste de toi. Plus rien.

Disparu !

Grandiose. Grandiose.

Mon bonheur se répercute sur les gradins en un son inarticulé à mi-chemin entre le cri et le gloussement. J'entends au loin les hurlements d'un môme – « SIRIUS ! SIRIUS ! ». Naïf petit ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il va te répondre ? Mon hilarité reprend de plus belle. Ecoute-les donc ! Ils te le disent et te le répètent, Potter, il ne reviendra pas. _Jamais_. J'y ai veillé, va !

« Endoloris ! »

Kingsley tombe. Je profite de la confusion des uns, de la stupeur des autres et je me dirige vers la sortie. Dumbledore lance un sort dans ma direction mais je le dévie d'un savant Protego.

« ELLE A TUE SIRIUS ! ELLE L'A TUE, JE LA TUERAI ! »

C'est ça, bébé. Essaye un peu pour voir.

Je marque un arrêt, une fois arrivé dans la salle aux Cerveaux, histoire d'évaluer le meilleur itinéraire. C'est suffisant pour que le môme me rattrape. Je ralentis sa progression en pointant le réservoir. Les bruits de succion qui s'en suivent m'apprennent que j'ai visé juste. Du coin de l'œil je vois les tentacules s'enrouler autour de lui.

Ses amis sont là, deux rouquins – immondes Weasley – et la sang-de-bourbe. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Pas le temps de m'occuper d'eux. Dommage. Je les dépasse en trombe, traverse une salle circulaire. Le couloir qui mène aux ascenseurs. Là, une cabine prête à l'emploi. La chance me sourit. J'entre. Les portes se refermèrent mais l'écho de ses pas me parvient. Je l'entends beugler, frapper contre le battant clos.

Le petit son de cloche m'indique que je suis arrivée à destination. Je cours. Lance un sort par-dessus mon épaule.

Allez…

Je peux bien m'amuser un peu, non ?

Je stoppe net.

« _Allez, allez, sors de là mon petit Harry !_ » Je sais qu'il déteste quand je prends cette voix-là. Je continue de le titiller. Bien lui rappeler la mort de ce _cher_ Sirius, il finira par trahir sa position. Et le voilà qui d'un coup bondit hors de son abri.

« Endoloris ! »

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passe, mes genoux faiblissent. _Douleur_. Et puis je secoue la tête et éjecte hors de moi la sensation cuisante de souffrance. Ttt, ttt, il n'y connait rien. Heureusement que Bellatrix est là pour veiller à enseigner à la jeune génération les rudiments des sorts Impardonnables.

Ainsi commence son éducation. Je lui explique gracieusement ses erreurs. Démonstration pratique… non ? Ah ! Il évite !

Bon, assez joué.

Je lui enjoins de faire rouler la prophétie jusqu'à moi.

« … la prophétie n'existe plus ! » Silence. Il grimace. Et un rire fait tressauter sa cage thoracique : « _Et il le sait !_ »

Que… ?

« Il ne va pas être très content de vous, j'imagine ?

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Impossible, impossible. Il parle. Elle a roulé. Brisée. NON !

« MENTEUR ! »

Et il rit, ce rat, il rit.

« ACCIO PROPHETIE ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! MAITRE, J'AI ESSAYE, J'AI ESSAYE – NE ME PUNISSEZ PAS… »

Je m'agenouille et me perds en prières, en excuses. Il apparaît, ses yeux rouges dardés sur Potter. Maître, je suis désolée… Maître, il faut que vous sachiez…

« Tais-toi ! Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure. »

Mais, Maître…

C'est une promesse. _Une_ _menace_. L'affrontement débute. Pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi, ô Maître, je vous en conjure ! Les sorts fusent. Et toujours agenouillée, je murmure des supplications.

x

Sa prise sur mon épaule se relâche et il me jette au sol d'une bourrade.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai ramenée, Bella, assène-t-il aussitôt d'un ton sifflant et amer. »

L'affirmation me fait l'effet d'une gifle et je demeure le souffle court. Les larmes menacent de couler sur mes joues.

« J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser entre leurs mains, vu ton utilité ! »

L'ironie suinte tant et si bien de ses paroles qu'un gémissement de désespoir m'échappe. Je rampe jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa robe. Du pied, il me repousse.

« DIRE QUE JE ME FAISAIS UNE JOIE DE TE REINTEGRER DANS MES RANGS ! hurle-t-il brusquement. » Il secoue la tête et son capuchon glisse, découvrant son visage transfiguré par le mépris et la colère. Il susurre, cruel, et un pli sardonique barre ses lèvres : « Tu aurais mieux agi en mourant à Azkaban.

– _Maître !_ suffoque-je. Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est… Je… Lucius devait mener les opérations !

– Et il paiera en temps voulu, assure-t-il, mielleux. »

Il fuit encore une fois mon contact et tire nonchalamment sa baguette.

« Endoloris. »

Je hurle en battant des bras sur le sol, dans l'espoir dérisoire de pouvoir cesser ces convulsions qui m'agitent. Il lève le sort. Le lance encore. Arrête. Reprend. Et plus mes cris vont croissants, plus son courroux augmente. Sa férocité insatiable exige de me voir souffrir jusqu'au seuil de l'intolérable. Et cette fois le seuil est dépassé de loin. Muscles endoloris, os brisés…

Je finis par sombrer à demi.

Mais dans la pénombre, un murmure me tire de ma torpeur :

« _Je suis terriblement déçu, Bella._ »

x

Charity Burbage se tord sur le sol en gémissant. Ses poings crispés cognent le plancher et les larmes aux bords de ses yeux menacent de couler sur ses joues à chaque instant. Un mince filet de sang s'écoule de sa bouche enflée : autre preuve de sa bêtise, elle a tenté de rester stoïque face à l'Endoloris et s'est coupée elle-même en se mordant pour demeurer muette.

Cependant elle hurle.

Dolohov grimace. Il a les oreilles sensibles depuis l'affaire du Ministère ; la petite sang-de-bourbe lui aurait lancé un sort qui aurait altéré son audition, en plus de le ralentir dans sa course. C'est du moins ce qu'il prétend. En vérité je me demande si ce n'est pas la responsabilité d'un de ces sabliers. Peut-être qu'en se brisant il a diffusé dans les airs une poudre nocive et que celle-ci, après lui avoir obstrué un temps les conduits auditifs, aurait affaibli ses tympans.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il prend moins de plaisir à la torture depuis quelques mois. A son gout, les femmes ont tendance à crier trop aigu – le double-sens de cette remarque avait arraché un rire à Selwyn lorsqu'il l'avait entendue pour la toute première fois et ils avaient gloussé de concert un instant, avant que mon froncement de sourcils ne les réduise au silence.

Le Maître me voit – Rogue est de retour à Poudlard et l'affaire du Ministère se tasse petit à petit. Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, à la manière d'un reptile.

De tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres qui se sont succédés au fil des siècles, il est et sera à jamais le plus terrible. Parce qu'il a revêtu les traits de la noblesse, du serpent associé à Salazar Serpentard, et qu'il en parle la langue.

« Approche, Bella. »

Il est de bonne humeur, les sifflements dans sa voix me frôlent et m'étreignent comme autant de caresses.

« Viens admirer le spectacle avec moi. »

Il tend une main impérieuse. J'enjambe la forme tremblante, la gratifie d'une œillade dédaigneuse au passage et je gravis les trois petites marches de l'estrade. Sa paume est tournée vers le ciel. Qu'attend-il de moi ? Veut-il… ? Serait-il possible que… ?

Il s'empare de mes doigts hésitants.

Sa peau est froide et sèche comme une mue de saurien et blanche comme la Mort qu'il a vaincu. Ses ongles longs griffent le dos de ma main au moment où ses phalanges osseuses se referment comme un étau autour d'elle. Un étau chéri, désiré. Surréel.

« Alors Dolohov ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

– Maître ? hésite-t-il.

– J'ai la sensation que la torture te répugne ces temps-ci. Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu es toujours des nôtres ? »

Son ton suinte d'ironie. Le Mangemort s'empresse de répondre (« Bien sûr, Maître ! »).

« Prouve-le-moi. Je veux l'entendre chanter. »

Dolohov retient une grimace – il ne ferait pas bon effet de grimacer devant le Lord – et brandit sa tige d'érable. « Endoloris ! » Le cri interrompu par l'échange de paroles reprend aussitôt et ne cesse plus.

« Je n'entends rien. »

Le pouce idolâtré entreprend de caresser distraitement mon index tremblant. Je me sens faiblir. C'est un instant de pure extase, un instant fait pour durer éternellement.

« Tu entends quelque chose, toi, Bellatrix ?

– Non, Maître, je n'entends rien. » Je pousse le zèle un peu plus loin, enhardie par son contact : « Je crois que Dolohov rechigne à accomplir sa tâche. »

Ledit Dolohov me lance un regard partagé entre incrédulité, terreur et colère.

Le Lord part dans un grand éclat de rire. Je l'accompagne, pour faire bonne mesure.

« Et bien, ne fais pas attendre la dame. Ne vois-tu pas, Dolohov, que Bellatrix s'ennuie ? Un sang pur comme le sien mérite d'être comblé. » Sa voix se durcit : « Comble-la. »

Le sbire pitoyable se creuse les méninges pour trouver un sort adéquat.

« Jactari ! »

Sur les dalles gelées, Charity Burbage se tortille tel un ver, les mains cramponnées à son ventre. Pas de sang apparent avec pareil sortilège, mais à l'intérieur, ses organes se déplacent, les intestins se tordent, s'entremêlent, se nouent, se dénouent et se désorganisent. Elle hurle. Des gouttelettes salées jaillissent de derrière ses paupières plissées. La souffrance sur ses traits relève d'un art supérieur, c'est un tableau idyllique dont on se délecte et dont on n'est jamais repu.

« Ah ! Elle chante enfin ! s'exclame le Lord pour couvrir le boucan. N'est-ce-pas magnifique, Bella ?

– Oui, Maître, c'est grandiose ! »

Il me regarde et sourit. Ses dents sont incroyablement blanches. De petites rides se forment autour de ses yeux enfoncés, et de chaque côté de son nez. Sa main quitte la mienne et je l'observe s'éloigner à regret.

« Bien, Dolohov, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Raccompagne-la à sa cellule. On s'occupera d'elle à la réunion de ce soir. Toi, Bellatrix, va me chercher les frères Lestrange.

– Tout de suite, Maître. »

Je me précipite hors de la salle, je cours dans les corridors, les escaliers, et où que j'aille, l'emprunte invisible de sa main est toujours apposée sur mon épiderme ; où que j'aille, un peu de lui demeure à mes côtés. Je ferme les yeux et la fraicheur de son contact persiste.

« Attention ! »

Rodolphus fait un pas en arrière et attrape mes poignets pour stopper ma course.

J'annonce : « Il veut vous voir. »

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, il m'observe. Mon sourire le contamine et il me sourit en retour.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais sa préférée, souffle-t-il avant de disparaître dans les dédales du manoir, à la recherche de Rabastan. »

x

Les mois ont filé si vite. C'est l'heure désormais.

Le Lord se tient devant le haut portail en fer forgé. Ses yeux s'attachent une seconde aux sangliers ailés qui surplombent les deux colonnes plantées de part et d'autre. Derrière, le parc désert, et plus loin encore le château. Les éclairages aux fenêtres brillent telles des étoiles et illuminent les reliefs des tourelles noires.

Autour des épaules minces, Nagini siffle quelque chose. Comme s'il avait attendu la bénédiction du serpent, le Maître se redresse soudain de toute sa hauteur. Il est prêt.

Il pivote lentement. Ses prunelles sanguines me transpercent.

« Allons-y Bella. »

Il ignore ostensiblement la troupe qui nous suit. C'est à moi qu'il accorde son unique et entière attention.

« Tâche de ne pas mourir bêtement. J'en serai… » Il bute sur le mot, se perd dans ses réflexions et prononce finalement, d'un ton perplexe, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'employer le bon terme : « … peiné. »

Mon cœur bondit brutalement.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, Maître, promis-je, fervente. »

Un rictus égaye ses traits reptiliens ; son impromptue satisfaction va jusqu'à plisser ses paupières. On pourrait presque croire qu'il sourit.

« Je sais Bella. Je sais. »

x

La voix reprend : « _Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux_. » Les murs tremblent sous le vacarme de son message.

Devant moi la fille crache par terre. Ses yeux sombres brillent de fureur sous la tignasse vive.

« _J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement_. »

Elle lève le menton, goguenarde.

« Et bien, _tatie_, tu ne cours pas rejoindre ton maître ?

– Un petit quelque chose à régler avant, rétorque-je, suave. Au fait, _Nymphadoria_, comment va ton charmant mari ? » Elle tressaille. « Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. »

Je me penche en avant, sur la rambarde, et murmure comme en confidence :

« Il avait les yeux _grands ouverts_. » Je lui souris de plus belle. « Il regardait au loin… » Un soupir dramatique pour ponctuer l'annonce et je poursuis : « Oh ! Mort… Mort le petit loup ! »

Elle hurle : « TU MENS ! »

Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, elle jette un sort. Je me recule vivement. Il me frôle et va s'écraser sur le dessous de l'escalier qui nous surplombe. Des débris de pierre et de bois chutent sous l'impact. Elle se presse vers les marches. Je recule prudemment, baguette au poing.

« Mort, mort, mort le petit loup ! »

Sa chevelure vire au noir. Ses prunelles se teintent de paillettes argentées. Soudain elle ressemble à une Black, l'immonde sang-mêlé. A Andromeda. Et à Mère un peu aussi. J'en ai la nausée.

« Endoloris ! beugle-t-elle. »

Aveuglée par la rage, elle a perdu tout contrôle sur ses sorts. Il passe si loin de moi que sa performance m'arrache un ricanement.

« Et on se prétend Auror ? »

Elle continue son ascension. Je pare ou dévie ses sortilèges sans peine.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Sa baguette lui échappe. Elle chute, roule en arrière et ses membres cognent sur les arrêtes des marches. Au bas du pallier, le mur stoppe sa course. Elle se redresse sur les coudes, un peu sonnée, tandis que dans un tourbillon de cape, je bondis vers elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sensiblement. Elle a saisi.

Je la surplombe de toute ma taille, la gratifie de mon plus beau sourire :

« _Toujours purs_. N'aie crainte, je m'occuperai de ton mioche en temps voulu. »

Elle ouvre la bouche mais je n'ai pas le cœur à entendre ses suppliques. Le Maître m'attend sûrement.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Un bel éclat de jade enveloppe sa silhouette. Presque aussitôt ses orbites vides me pénètrent et m'accusent.

La voir ainsi, si semblable à Andromeda, m'insupporte : je lui octroie un coup de pied qui la fait se retourner sur le plancher. Je me penche, agrippe sa nuque, soulève son crâne et le cogne contre la pierre. Son nez se fracture dans un craquement sinistre et une gerbe de sang vient maculer mon col et mon visage.

Peu importe.

Au moins maintenant elle ressemble à un simple cadavre, et non plus à un membre de ma famille.

x

« Maître… tente-je. »

Il lève la main, sans quitter un instant le feu du regard. Je m'incline et me tais, conformément à son souhait. Jamais il ne m'a paru si beau, si noble qu'en cet instant. Les flammes jettent sur son visage des ombres profondes qui contrastent avec la pâleur marmoréenne de ses traits. Ses iris rougeoient, charbons incandescents dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

« Je pensais qu'il viendrait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre. »

Il est déçu. Je le devine à l'inflexion de sa voix, à la tournure plus aiguë de certains termes, au chuintement traînant des « s ».

« Il semble que je me sois… trompé. »

Et le gamin, apparu d'on-ne-sait-où, qui réplique : « Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. »

On ne peut pas dire… son geste à beau être d'une stupidité extravagante, il en faut du cran pour ainsi élever le ton devant toute une assemblée de Mangemorts.

Rugissements, cris, rire, accolades et exclamations. De partout s'élèvent les réactions. Tremblante, j'observe le Lord se redresser et Potter marcher vers lui à pas tranquilles. J'ai le cœur battant, la respiration haletante.

Le Maître l'accueille dans un murmure.

« Harry Potter. Le Survivant. »

(Derrière, le demi-géant se débat et fait grincer les liens qui le maintiennent prisonnier.)

Il lève sa baguette, pointe le gosse, prononce la formule. Contre toute attente, ils s'effondrent tous deux.

Je me précipite aux côtés du Lord, terrifiée. Se peut-il… ?

« Maître. _Maître_… »

Pitié faites qu'il se relève !

« _Maître_… »

Soudain il rouvre les paupières. Autour de moi, des murmures et des soupirs de soulagement. Les autres Mangemorts s'écartent déjà.

Les pupilles cerclées de rouges me foudroient.

« Ça suffit, dit-il. »

Je suis si heureuse que je ne prends pas garde au timbre bas et sifflant.

« Maître, permettez-moi. »

Il écarte ma main avec une violence inouïe.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. » Il se relève en hâte. Je demeure agenouillée, encore atterrée d'avoir fait preuve d'autant d'audace, et soufflée par son refus.

« Le garçon… Est-il mort ? »

Il envoie Narcissa vérifier. Avec une sourde anxiété, j'observe ma sœur et son inspection. Elle penche son oreille contre les lèvres closes, tâte son pouls peut-être et écoute un cœur qui – du moins j'ose l'espérer – s'est arrêté de battre.

« Il est mort ! »

L'exultation prend des formes variées. Fenrir grogne sa joie. Un couple encapuchonnée exécute un mouvement qui s'apparente plus à un pas de danse qu'à une embrassade. Là, Rowle éclate de rire. Plus loin, Yaxley reçoit une accolade fraternelle de Dolohov. Et moi je laisse un sourire immense éclairer mon visage.

Le demi-géant sanglote et proteste.

Gagné par l'euphorie le Lord joue avec la dépouille. La profane d'un Endoloris. Il se laisse même aller à quelques remarques acerbes. Puis il ordonne au garde-chasse de soulever le corps et, satisfait de ce plan, nous entraîne vers le château. Sa voix se répercute sous les astres.

Votre sauveur est mort, conte-t-il, rejoignez-nous. Il promet d'être clément, il parle d'un ordre nouveau qui s'instaure. D'une société idéale.

Des larmes d'allégresse me piquent la cornée.

Le grand jour est arrivé. La victoire pour laquelle j'ai lutté, corps et âme, toutes ces années. L'heure de Sa Gloire a sonnée. Ravissement, jouissance, aucun terme n'aurait pu décrire dans toute son ampleur mon sentiment actuel : j'ai la sensation que le monde tourne enfin rond, que les choses sont telles qu'elles devaient être. La Vertu a triomphé. Le noble sang a écrasé la vermine qui prolifère et pourrie les fondations de la communauté sorcière.

Enfin ! La Justice est rendue !

_Ô Maître, je suis tellement heureuse_.

x

« PAS MA FILLE, ESPECE DE GARCE ! »

D'un mouvement preste, elle jette sa cape sur le sol. Le visage presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, Molly Weasley fond sur moi. Elle a la démarche du dragon dont on vient de menacer l'œuf.

« ECARTEZ-VOUS ! »

Elle repousse les filles qui obstruent le passage.

J'ai un peu de peine pour elle, un rien de condescendance même. Elle s'imagine que sa colère lui suffira pour m'abattre. Elle n'a pas conscience qu'elle se couvre de ridicule…

D'un bond j'échappe à l'attaque. Bien plus rapide que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Elle ne paye pas de mine avec ses hanches charnues et ses manières rustaudes – les traîtres à leur sang ont toujours un je-ne-sais-quoi de primitif et d'agaçant.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurais tuée ? »

Elle grogne une réponse. Quand je disais que son engeance était à moitié sauvage… Même pas capable d'enchaîner trois mots intelligibles.

Offensives et parades se succèdent. Ça ressemble de plus en plus à une danse de la mort. Le sol gémit, craque, se fissure et se plie sous les assauts. Elle s'essouffle. Parfait. Je continue de la taquiner. Elle va se trahir, laisser une brèche ouverte, et je n'aurais plus qu'à foncer pour l'achever.

« Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants ! »

Merlin ! Est-ce qu'elle s'entend ? C'est tellement cliché. Le comble du ridicule. J'éclate de rire, c'est irrépressible.

Et je ne vois rien venir…

L'éclair vert qui zèbre l'espace qui nous sépare. Je comprends à retardement.

Il frappe.

Plein cœur.

Non ?

Si.

Pas maintenant.

Pas si proche du but !

_NON !_

Elle sourit, fière de son coup.

Un cri – un rugissement de rage à peine humain – ébranle mon monde. Je tombe déjà mais une dernière fois les yeux rouges me cherchent et me trouvent.

Maître…

Fidèle jusqu'à mon tout dernier souffle, souvenez-vous.

Pour moi, il écrase un de ses assaillants et brandis sa baguette vers la Weasley. Il la tuera en mon nom, il me vengera. Il vaincra. Il ne peut en être autrement. Et toujours, toujours, il gardera en mémoire la loyauté de Bellatrix. A Poudlard, on me prendra pour modèle. On racontera aux enfants que j'ai été brave et intrépide, rusée, cruelle et que mon dévouement a été sans faille.

Plus intelligent que les autres, un étudiant rira. « Juste une chienne, soufflera-t-il à son voisin. » Et par delà la mort, je sourirai.


End file.
